Skittles
by Sunkissed Promises
Summary: JONAS LA. If Nick were to sum Macy up in one word then that would be impossible. She was just a lot to sum up in one single word. Instead, he decides to improvise with his answer. Nick/Macy


**Disclaimer; I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**It's been a while since my last update. If you guys are still waiting for any updates for my stories then it'll have to wait a little bit longer (AND I'LL BE FINE..) Right okay, sorry.. I just had to do that. Haha. I had the perfect opportunity ;) So as I was saying, I'm kind of writing some of the chapters from my stories again because they aren't that good :( ****For those waiting, I'm really sorry for the long awaited updates but I'm trying my best to get them done.**

**So here's a little something for you guys. I had this idea when I bought a packet of skittles and I was like.. Hmmm.. Skittles! Yummy! And for some reason NACY popped up and I was like 'I MUST make a story about Skittles!' Haha. It might be out of place but still.. review? I didn't even know what I was doing. Just throwing in a lot of non sense.**

Skittles

Skittles. If Nick were to describe Macy in one word then that would be it. Skittles.

He didn't have a logical explanation for it, which is weird because Nick always has a logical explanation towards everything, but he intends on finding out. He didn't know _why_ it was Skittles or _how_ it was Skittles. It was just Skittles.

He can just remember playing a game with Kevin and coming up with the word Skittles, no wonder huh? He was sitting out by the pool in Crib De La JONAS with Kevin, just after he's been speaking to Macy, as they play the game where one person says a name and the other person says the first word that popped into their head.

Nick could remember Macy holding out a red packet of sweets towards him with little multicoloured circles inside just before he approached Kevin when they played that game. You could say that it was either the red packet or the multicoloured sweets that triggered the whole 'Skittles' ordeal. He didn't even know if the sweets were, as observant as he might be, Skittles.

All he could remember was when the moment Macy's name escaped Kevin's mouth, the first word that popped into his head was Skittles. He could say that she can be described as Skittles because, it was the day after when, he spotted Macy flaunting around the guest house with a packet of Skittles in her hand.

This time, Nick was observant enough to look if it really were Skittles. And it was.

Nick began writing down a bunch of random song lines as he sat down on his bed, his guitar placed on his lap, and his right leg propped underneath him as some kind of support. He glanced out the window and smiled slightly as a bit of the sun entered his room, lightening it up slightly.

He's been quite busy writing a new song. A new song that inspired him in his stay in LA. He cleared his throat, as he began strumming his guitar, ready to start the song forming in his head. He hasn't really been spending too much time writing because he's been too caught up in finding the explanation on why Macy is described as a packet of Skittles. He opened his mouth and was about to start but was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Curious, and slightly annoyed, as to who might be wanting him right now he stood up and walked over to the door. He was caught off guard and smiled genuinely as he found the small brunette standing before him, her big hazel eyes boring into his.

"Hi Nick!" the tiny brunette beamed and Nick chuckled.

"Hi Mace," he nodded towards her and she smiled. "What can I do for you?" he asked as she joyfully swayed on the spot, her feet moving from her tiptoes to her heel, her hands swinging slightly. An action showing that she seemed excited.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you were busy?" she questioned as she started wringing her hands and looking up at him expectantly. He noticed a, some sort of, yellow sweet rolling around her mouth as she rolled it against her teeth.

"Are you eating-"

"Skittles?" Macy finished for him. "Yup! Want some?" she asked as, out of her dress pocket, she took out a packet of opened Skittles and held it out towards Nick. "Or will that affect your sugar level?" Her hazel eyes flashed worry as it bore into his and he couldn't help but smile on how thoughtful the tiny Filipina in front of him was. He guessed one tiny sweet won't hurt anyone.

"No, I'll be fine." he reassured her as he hand swooped down and pulled out a tiny orange ball from the packet and popped it in his mouth. The tingling taste provoked his tongue and that tangy flavor danced around his mouth.

Tangy.

He watched as Macy beamed at him a joyful smile covering her pretty face. Every little action seem to enlighten the girl in front him (tangy). It gave him butterflies in his stomach, something that rarely happens, how Macy is so.. endearing.

"So, are you?" Macy questioned referring back to the first question he's yet to answer. "Busy that is."

Nick looked back at his guitar and his notepad and bit his lip. "Well, I'm kind of in the middle of writing a song." he stated as he turned to face her.

"Oh," her face fell in disappointment and her giddy actions stopped, completely stilling her movements and she nodded. "I understand." she added and turned on her heel. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later Nick."

"Wait! Mace!" Nick grabbed her hand lightly, suddenly regretting the action as a small shock of electricity bolted up his arm. He quickly shrugged it off and looked at the downfall brunette infront of him. "What did you have in mind?"

Macy looked at him for a second, shook her head and forced a smile. "No, it's okay. You can write your song. I don't want to be a bother." she debated as Nick shook his head.

"No no, it's fine!" Nick argues lightly as he gazed at the brunette. "I'm halfway through it and I'm kinda in need of a writing break so.." he prompted and Macy looked at him, unsure. In truth, he wasn't in need of a writing break. He's hardly been writing anything. He was only starting.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be taking you away from your writing. I know that you don't want a lot of people disturbing you especially when you're halfway through it." Macy explained, still a little down.

Nick watched as Macy, again, forced a smile. He suddenly felt bad for sounding like he's rejecting her offer. He looked down to their hands and blushed slightly as he realised they were still entwined. That tangy flavor in his mouth melted and his taste buds tingled. He didn't know whether it was when their hands touched or whether it was the sweet that's responsible for the tiny shocks of electricity in his body.

"No Mace. It's fine. Like I said, I need a a break from writing for a while. So what did you have in mind?" he queried as he stared at the packet of Skittles in her hand.

He watched as Macy looked at him for a split second then suddenly broke out in her happy-go-lucky attitude. "Well, I was thinking of just hanging out by the pool? You know, swimming and talking and stuff.. Since Joe's at the Forever April set and Stella's with Ben again and Kev's with Danielle this girl he met down at the beach.." she trailed off and Nick smiled at her.

There was something about Macy that got him everytime. She was just so.. different. Everything she did was so unlikely. It was so different than to any of the girls he's ever known. She had something that Nick never really understands.

Most girls would do things for their benefits but Macy was different. She makes sure that the other people around her comes first and that she, herself, would always come last. Not first or inbetween but last. She would try and put herself first but if it comes with a price then she would always bring herself last. She had that tangy side of herself.

Even before she was this 'new' Macy. He still admired and liked the old fangirl Macy. She was so dedicated to JONAS. It may not look like it but it wasn't always JONAS this and JONAS that with her. Before the 'new' Macy he actually got to know the 'Macy' Macy in her. She was so genuine and true to herself.

It was, well, after she fainted and Nick had to rush her to the school's nurse and they talked then. And then she fainted again which caused him to debate on whether lasting a full five minute conversation was even possible.

Her personality was still the same. It was probably her attitude that's change but deep down Nick knew it was still the same Macy back in New Jersey. He's doesn't want to admit it but he kinda miss the old Macy. But he wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"Sure, I'll just get change." Nick said as Macy nodded cheerfully. "Hey, can I have another Skittle?" he asked as Macy's face twisted in confusion.

"I guess," Macy shrugged and smiled as she handed him another sweet but this time yellow.

Nick nodded towards her and popped the sweet in his mouth. A different taste flooded his senses. This time a bittersweet kind of flavor and he was guessing that the flavor was lemon. "I'll be down in a bit." Nick nodded and he smiled genuinely at her.

"Okay! I'll see you in a few!" Macy waved as she happily skipped downstairs and Nick watched her. There was something definitely different about Macy this summer. It wasn't just her new attitude. It was definitely something else.

Bittersweet.

The taste danced around his mouth. Pleasant (sweet) yet regretful or hurtful (bitter). Nick's thoughts were suddenly wrapped around Macy. She was such a pleasant person towards other people but at the same time, regretful and hurtful. Literally hurtful.

Back in the days when she started accidentally hitting them with sports equipment Nick could tell she didn't mean on doing that. Especially when it was always him that seemed to get hurt the most. He could tell that she didn't intend on hitting them or fainting or being all fangirly like. She was just Macy.

He could tell that she regretted hitting them. Even though he's told her a million times that it was okay. That's another part of Macy for you. She's so bittersweet. She's pleasant and regretful. Especially when she's being, physically, hurtful when she doesn't intend on doing so.

Nick went downstairs as soon as he got changed and went outside where he found Macy sat down by the pool, fully changed and her feet submerged under the water, making little splashes. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey Macy," Nick greeted her and he watched as she looked up a smile ghosting over her face.

"Hi Nick," she grinned. "Want some more Skittles?" she offered as she threw him a new packet which he caught in time.

Nick chuckled but gladly took the sweets and walked over to Macy. "Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked as he rolled his khaki pants and Macy nodded her head repeatedly.

Nick sat down beside her and watched as she, with her own packet of Skittles, placed one in her mouth and pursed her lips gently letting the sweet melt in her mouth. He glanced at her laid back figure, her hands behind her, as her feet splashed the water and he looked at the packet of sweets in his hands.

Macy's gaze turned towards him as he opened the sweet abd she looked at him confused. "Are you sure you'll be okay eating them Nick?" she asked, clearly worried. "You don't have to eat them just because I offered you some."

Nick tilted his head to the side and gazed at her. He popped another skittle in his mouth, this time a red colour which he knew was strawberry. Why was he eating Skittles again?

Sweet.

There was no explanation to that one. Macy was just all around sweet. Everything she does. Everything she is. She was a sweet person inside and out. You could just about kill someone with her sweetness. There was really nothing to say. Macy's just Macy.

When it was Nick's birthday, and he's going back to her fangirl days again, she actually made something for him. She baked him a cake. One that was edible for him. She told him it wasn't a lot but to Nick it was more than a lot.

She actually took her time thinking about the present he would like even though he told her to not get her anything. Plus she was thoughtful and caring enough to wonder about his health. Nick was touched. It was too sweet for words.

So let him ask again, why is he eating Skittles again?

Oh yeah, he wanted to taste Macy. Wait- he meant Skittles. Which, in a way, is Macy. And he wanted to know what she tasted like. So far she taste goods. Uh- he means the Skittles. They taste good. Okay, that was messed up. Better keep your mouth shut now Nicholas.

He shrugged in response and copied Macy's posture. He popped another Skittle in his mouth, this time a green, and brought his arms behind him, their hands accidentally touching each others and Macy's gazed switch from looking at him to gazing at their hands. Nick made no move on shifting his hand away from hers.

Fresh/Strong.

There was something strong about the lime taste in the green sweet. It was sweet and strong at the same time. It was like a breath of fresh air. And again, his thoughts revolved around Macy. She was so focused (strong) when she wants to get things done but at the same time determined (fresh) about the subject.

He remembered when Macy had to tutor him and she was still on her fangirl stage. He didn't think that he would get anywhere but the determination Macy had to get him to pass the History test he keeps on failing, it was a shock to know that Nick Lucas actually failed on something, brought him into seeing her in a different light. She wasn't just all fangirl.

Macy looked up at him and blinked. They both didn't even notice that their faces are really close to each other. "So, uhm, why did you want to eat Skittles again?" Macy whispered, her voice quiet.

"I wanted to taste you." Nick concluded then realised what he just said. He watched as Macy's eyes widened slightly. "Uhm- I meant the Skittles. I wanted to know what they tasted like." he said in a husky whisper.

The tension around them changed and Nick found himself leaning in closer towards Macy the LA sun setting behind them. Macy's eyes flickered inbetween Nick's lips and his dark chocolate orbs and Nick was suddenly lost. There was something in her eyes. Something strong.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he captured her lips in a soft yet tantalizing kiss. He watched as Macy blinked in shock and soon closed her eyes as Nick did the same. A warm glow filled his whole body and he felt the same electric shock spark through him. He felt amazing.

He positioned his hand by Macy's neck and leaned forward deepening the kiss and he heard the brunette moan under him. Never has he heard such a beautiful sound. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers found his hair and he couldn't process what was going on right now.

His tongue grazed her lips and he wondered if that was taking it too far. He was surprised when Macy opened her mouth slightly and their tongues met. Fireworks exploded in the pit of Nick's stomach and his head was getting dizzy. Macy tastes like... WOW. He couldn't even describe it.

But if he were to sum it up: Skittles.

And he had a good explanation why now. Because she tasted like it. And she was like a packet of Skittles. It was all the flavor combined into one. Her personality was made up of different things that made, her, Macy.

His hands found her waist and firmly rested them there as he held her and deepened the kiss even more. Another moan escaped her lips and Nick couldn't help but let his tongue roam around her warm mouth, needing to taste more of her.

She was sweet, tangy, sour, bitter, strong... He heard her moan again and he went crazy. He wanted more. He needed more. He was too lost in his fantasies that it was lack of air that forced them both to pull apart.

Both their breathing was out of control and Nick gazed at Macy's flustered appearance. Her hair was slightly messy and her lips were quite swollen. To Nick, she still looked beautiful. He kept his hands on her waist and rested his forehead against hers as his breathing slowed down.

"Mace, I..." he started breathlessly.

They sat there and let a good minute of silence go by as they try to steady their breathing. "Nick, that was.." Macy whispered as she looked at him. "Wow.." she admitted and a shy smile covered her face.

"Yeah, Wow.." Nick responded his breathing still ragged.

"Wow.." Macy laughed slightly her breathing not any better.

"Wow..." Nick repeated and earned a giggle from Macy.

"You taste like Skittles." she laughed and he joined her.

"So do you." he replied and she nodded in agreement, a happy smile covering her face. "I like it." he added and another giggle escaped Macy's lips. Nick gazed at the tiny girl infront of him and a wide grin broke out in his face.

"I like it too." she whispered and looked up at him.

"So.." he began and Macy watched him.

"So.." she prompted and they pulled away slightly, glancing towards the packet of Skittles that were each by their side.

"Got anymore Skittles?" he questioned and Macy laughed.

"Nope, I had my last one." she answered and Nick grabbed his packet of Skittles and shook it a purple one falling in his palm.

Different.

The blackcurrant tasted washed over his mouth and he let his tongue danced around the small sweet inside his mouth. This flavor was different. It's sweet but it had the sourness to it. He then compared it to Macy. He found it funny how she can be fun (sweet) and competetive (sour) at the same time.

It wasn't necessairily a bad point. Nick loved how she can be so competetive. It gave him someone to go against because they were both as comptetive. She was a good loser though. That explained her blackcurrant like personality. She was totally different. There was no doubt about that.

"Looks like this is my last one too." he mused as he watched Macy. "You up for sharing?"

Macy's eyes widened and she grinned. "Yup, sharing's good!"

She was caring, thoughtful, determined, strong, fresh, bold, defiant, bittersweet, tangy, wild, different. She was like a packet of Skittles. Different things in one package. He finally figured it out. So next time you ask Nick to describe in one word he'll have an explanation behind his answer.

She was simply a lot to describe in one word. She'll be a packet of Skittles. Different meanings. Different colours. Different description. Different how?

Skittles.

**Okay... The end! Haha. Hmm.. not too happy about the ending. Kinda messed up... What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Crazy? Skittles? Bleh... I don't mind what you review. As long as it's good feedback! :P Haha. Nick's a little out of character I know. But when is he not in character when it comes to me? Ha!**

**Please Review!**

**Sunny xox**


End file.
